With a Cherry on Top
by Mister Melancholy
Summary: Eating ice cream on a hot summer's day is a typical way to fight the heat; but be careful not to eat too fast, or you'll get a brain freeze. Kagehina


Even under the shade, the sun's radiating heat permeates through their skin, an uncomfortable tingling sensation prickling their sweaty bodies. Kageyama raises a hand to brush his fingers through his hair, but the temperature of his jet black locks fights his fingers off, forcing them to retreat from whence they came.

With an irritated groan, he arches his tanned body backwards, furiously wiping the streams of sweat running down the sides of his face. "This heat wave is frickin' ridiculous," he manages to let out, the first couple words a struggle to say.

The usually bright and energetic orange-haired boy beside him is uncharacteristically quiet. He is twiddling with his fingers, his entire body arched forwards and his hair covering his face, acting as a sort of extra shade against the sun's hot torture. A couple times, he steals quick glances at Kageyama, watching in awe at the way his olive complexion shines elegantly from the perspiration. Even though his dry, cracked lips are pulled down into an annoyed frown and his eyebrows are furrowed too much, creating wrinkles between his eyes, Hinata can't help but notice his boyfriend looking really, really hot right now: literally and figuratively.

Embarrassed from what he was thinking of, Shouyou turns his head back down, licking his upper lip to taste the saltiness of his own sweat. "Um, maybe we should get some ice cream." His suggestion sounds unsure and nervous for some reason, though he tries to pay it no mind and hopes Kageyama doesn't catch the unwavering tone in his voice.

"Sure," comes the nonchalant response much to Hinata's relief.

Suddenly, he finds his wrist cuffed by Kageyama's hand as the latter drags him across the street toward the open door ice cream vendor. Surprisingly, there aren't any other customers at the moment, leaving the two with the prospect of immediate cold satisfaction.

"Hey, what can I getcha?" the vendor asks with a toothy grin.

Kageyama is the first to speak up. "Can I have a large waffle cone"―he says this with a challenging emphasis―"with a scoop of mint chocolate chip and another of strawberry?"

"And can I have a large waffle cone too with rocky road and cookies n' cream?" Hinata's response is hurried, his amber eyes glaring at his boyfriend's annoyingly smug smirk.

In just a couple seconds, the oddball couple ends up with their requested ice creams and finds their way back to the bench under the tree, sitting down with a shared feeling of satisfaction. Unfortunately, the heat is already causing ice cream to dribble down the sides of their waffle cones, covering their fingers with sickly sweet goo.

"Crap..." Hinata breathily says, raising his cone and tilting his head slightly in order to clean off the dribbling mess with his tongue. "We should probably eat these fast, or they'll just melt." And with that, Hinata starts chomping away at his double scoop ice cream, carefully munching all around the cone.

With wide eyes, Kageyama makes a noise of indignation that's really meant to say something along the lines of "that's not fair; you got a head start, idiot" before he finds himself devouring his ice cream in a similar manner.

Both continue their onslaught on their respective ice creams, neither one even bothering to take a break. All that could be heard between the two were rapid chewing and the sounds of the waffle cone breaking down. Soon enough, said cones are reduced to almost nothing, their unwarranted competition closing in on a winner in just a couple more bit―

"Ow!" Hands wrap around a pained head as a silent flurry of ouches stream out from his mouth.

Hinata abruptly stops the last of his final cone consumption and states at his flustered black-haired boyfriend, watching as his eyes are winced in pain and horror. "I... Hinata... Crap."

Hinata wants to laugh. He really does, but watching the black-haired boy in such a struggle makes him sympathetic, his brain scrambling to find a way to help him out, though he himself feels as if though he's experiencing his own brain freeze. "Uh... Uh... Brain freeze... Uh..."

Suddenly, Hinata remembers how Oikawa had once cured Iwaizumi of a brain freeze using his "super secret special" method, and he figures that, even despite how embarrassing the method was as described by the Grand King, Hinata feels as if he can be successful and relieve his poor boyfriend of his prolonged brain freeze.

"Kageyama..." His lidded amber eyes lock onto his struggling boyfriend, his pale hands reaching up towards his face. He gently turns Kageyama's head towards him, surprising the black-haired boy and causing him to jolt backwards, but Hinata continues without so much as a reaction to Kageyama's sudden movement and quickly dives in, pressing his chilled lips on Kageyama's sticky ones.

A startled gasp escapes his boyfriend's lips, leaving his mouth hanging agape; and Hinata uses this as a chance to slip his tongue through the vulnerable entrance, pressing the tip on the roof of Kageyama's life and applying a lingering pressure.

At that moment, the black-haired setter suddenly feels an instance of weakness, his whole body melting not only because of the heat wave but because of Hinata's forceful kiss. Never before have they ever tried using their tongues with kissing yet, but Kageyama admits how having Hinata's tongue in his mouth gives him a mind-blowing euphoric experience that he can't possibly describe with any other word besides frickin'hot.

With a newfound cleared head, Kageyama begins to mirror Hinata's actions and darts his tongue towards his boyfriend's, though before he can do anything else, he feels a strong propulsion against his body that sends him flying backwards.

Intense blue eyes squint at the orange-haired boy in disbelief. "What in the world was that for?"

Hinata squints his eyes in a similar notion of disbelief. "I should be asking you the same thing!"

"You shoved your tongue into my mouth, so I tried doing the same, but you freaked out!" His shoulders are shaking with indignation, his cheeks puffy and red from an amalgam of the heat, embarrassment, and anger. "I don't understand you, idiot!"

"I only did that because Oikawa said it helps relieve brain freezes!" Hinata's own flushed face becomes much too increasingly hot for him to handle.

A look of disappointment washes over Kageyama's face, his lips turn downwards into a small pout. "W-well! At least let me return the favor!"

"I don't have a brain freeze..." Hinata's voice trails off as he feels himself being pushed backwards on the bench, his lips being covered and devoured by a still-hungry boy's sticky, sweet lips.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Very hungry volleyboys are the best kind of volleyboys!**


End file.
